Philippine Basketball Association
! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#dcdcdc" |' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- League information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Type |Professional basketball |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" | Country | Philippines |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Founded | April 9, 1975 |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Inaugural | 1975 sesason |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Key people | Willie Marcial (Commissioner) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |No. of teams |12 |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |FIBA group | FIBA Asia |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Minor league | PBA Developmental League |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Conference | PBA Philippine Cup PBA Commissioner's Cup PBA Governors' Cup |- Championship information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Championship game | PBA Finals |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Most recent | San Miguel Beermen (2017-18 Philippine Cup) San Miguel Beermen (2017 Commissioner's Cup) Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (2017 Governors' Cup) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;" |Most Championships | San Miguel Beermen (25) |} The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), is a men's professional basketball league in the Philippines composed of twelve company-branded franchised teams. It is the first and oldest professional basketball league in Asia and the second oldest in the world after the NBA. The league's regulations are a hybrid of rules from the NBA and FIBA. The league played its first game at the Araneta Coliseum in Quezon City on April 9, 1975. Their main offices are located along Eulogio Rodriguez Jr. Avenue (C-5 road), Eastwood City, Libis, Quezon City. The league is currently headed by commissioner Willie Marcial. History The Philippine Basketball Association was founded when nine teams left the now-defunct Manila Industrial and Commercial Athletic Association (MICAA), which was tightly controlled by the Basketball Association of the Philippines (BAP), the FIBA-recognized national association at the time. With the BAP controlling the MICAA, the league was de jure amateur, as players were only paid allowances. This is much like what was done in other countries to circumvent the amateur requirement and to play in FIBA-sanctioned tournaments such as the Olympics. MICAA team owners are not pleased on how BAP, then led by Gonzalo "Lito" Puyat are taking away their players to join the national team without consulting them first. The teams that bolted away from the MICAA are the Carrier Weathermakers, Crispa Redmanizers, Mariwasa-Noritake Porcelainmakers, Presto Ice Cream, Royal Tru-Orange, Seven-Up Uncolas, Tanduay Distillery, Toyota Comets and the U/Tex Weavers. Leopoldo Prieto, the coach for the Philippines at the 1956 Melbourne Olympics, was appointed as the first commissioner and Emerson Coseteng of Mariwasa-Noritake was chosen as the first president of the league's Board of Governors. The first game of the league was held at the Araneta Coliseum on April 9, 1975, featuring Mariwasa-Noritake and Concepcion Carrier. The league's first 10 years was known for the intense rivalry of the Crispa Redmanizers and the Toyota Tamaraws, still considered as one of the greatest rivalries in league history. Big names such as Robert Jaworski, Ramon Fernandez, Francis Arnaiz, Atoy Co, Bogs Adornado and Philip Cezar played for those squads before the two teams disbanded in 1983 and 1984 respectively. Following their disbandment, the league moved from the Araneta Coliseum to ULTRA in Pasig. There, the league continued to be popular, as several former Toyota and Crispa players suited up for different teams. During the mid to late 80s, Jaworski and Ginebra San Miguel became the league's most popular squad for their "never say die" attitude. The team had intense rivalries with the Tanduay Rhum Makers and Jaworski's then-rival Fernandez, and later the expansion Purefoods Corporation and players Alvin Patrimonio, Jerry Codiñera, Jojo Lastimosa and Fernandez. By the end of the 1980s, San Miguel Beer won numerous championships that included the 1989 Grand Slam, led by coach Norman Black and former national team stars Samboy Lim and Hector Calma. In 1989, FIBA voted to allow professionals to play in their sanctioned tournaments, hence the PBA's players are now able to represent the country internationally. In 1990, the league sent its first all-professional squad to the Asian Games, earning a silver medal. The PBA would later send three more all-pro squads to the event. The early 1990s saw Ginebra and Shell forming an intense rivalry that included Ginebra's walkout in 1990 finals against Shell and the team's dramatic comeback from a 3-1 deficit to beat Shell in the 1991 First Conference. Patrimonio, Allan Caidic, and a host of others became the league's main attraction. By 1993, the league moved to the Cuneta Astrodome in Pasay and later saw the Alaska Milkmen win the 1996 grand slam and nine titles in the decade. From 1999-2000, the PBA endured controversy. Several expatriate cagers arrived on the scene (such as Asi Taulava, Danny Seigle and Eric Menk). Their lineage was questionable and most of them were deported for falsifying documents. The arrival of dozens of these players was a counter to the fledging Metropolitan Basketball Association, a regional-based professional league formed in 1998. After ABS-CBN's 2001 abandonment, the MBA faced mounting expenses and would fold within a year. Despite the MBA's disbandment and the arrival of those players to the PBA, attendance went sour for the PBA in 2002 and was even worse the following year. In 2004, the league introduced drastic scheduling changes, when it decided to begin the season in October instead of January. The change in starting the season allowed the league to accommodate international tournaments held from June to September and it fit better with college hoops, the NCAA and the UAAP, whose seasons run from June to October. The league also reduced the number of conferences from three to two, renaming the All-Filipino Cup as the Philippine Cup and introducing a new import laden tournament named as the Fiesta Conference. To accommodate these changes, a transitional tournament, the 2004 PBA Fiesta Conference was held from February to July, which was won by the Barangay Ginebra Kings. The league also began to hold the annual All-Star weekend in the provinces, alternating from Luzon and Visayas/Mindanao provinces every year. The league regained some popularity by this year, thanks in large part to Barangay Ginebra's three PBA championships led by Eric Menk, Jayjay Helterbrand and Mark Caguioa. Solid marketing and arrival of collegiate stars from the UAAP and the NCAA also worked in the PBA's favor. By 2005, the league would take on the role of Philippine national representation under Chot Reyes, when FIBA lifted the suspension of the country following the formation of the Samahang Basketbol ng Pilipinas despite a ninth-place finish in the 2007 FIBA Asia Championship. In 2009, however, the all-amateur Smart Gilas team became the country's official representative in international competitions. The PBA's role in forming a national team was thus reduced to sending up reinforcements to beef up the national squad. After the appointment of Chito Salud, son of former commissioner Rudy Salud as the commissioner of the PBA, the league returned the three-conference format starting in the 2010-11 season. This also ushered the return of the previously retired conferences, the Commissioner's and Governors' cups. The beginning of 2010's also saw the dominance of the Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters, who nearly got the Grand Slam in the 2010–11 season and won the Philippine Cup in three consecutive years (2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13) enabling them to permanently keep possession of the Jun Bernardino Trophy, the trophy given to the Philippine Cup champions. On May 19, 2013, the third game of the PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals between the Alaska Aces and the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel set the all-time basketball attendance record of 23,436 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, which broke the previous record of 23,108 set 11 days earlier that featured the semifinals series doubleheader between Alaska vs. San Mig Coffee and Barangay Ginebra vs. Talk 'N Text. This record was eventually broken on February 12, 2014, when the seventh game of the 2013-14 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals series between Barangay Ginebra San Miguel and San Mig Super Coffee Mixers set the all-time basketball attendance record of 24,883. The 2013–14 season became historic as the San Mig Super Coffee Mixers became the fourth team to win the Grand Slam. Tim Cone, the coach of the Coffee Mixers also made history when he became the first coach to win two Grand Slams. For the 2014–15 season, the league expanded to twelve teams, after accepting two new franchises: Kia Sorento and Blackwater Elite. The league held its opening ceremonies at the Philippine Arena and set an all-time Philippine basketball attendance record of 52,612. On February 15, 2015, in the middle of the 2014–15 PBA season, commissioner Chito Salud announced that he will step down as the league's commissioner and was succeeded by Chito Narvasa starting the 2015–16 PBA season. Salud was then appointed as the President and CEO of the league, when the board of governors decided to restructure the league and create the President/CEO position to manage the league's marketing, expansion and business-related matters. The Commissioner (who will also be the league's Chief Operating Officer) will handle game-related matters. Salud, however, also stepped down as the league's President and CEO on December 31, 2015 and was replaced by incumbent PBA chairman Robert Non. The board of governors later appointed Chito Narvasa as the President and CEO. The said position was eventually dissolved before the start of the 2016 Governors' Cup. Season format One constant feature in the PBA is that unlike other leagues, there is no "season champion;" instead, the season is divided into conferences or tournaments (not to be confused with the definition of a "conference" in a sporting context as a grouping of teams based on geography or historical affiliation) wherein the teams compete for the conference cup. The winners of the conference cups do not face each other at the end of the season to determine the season; instead all conference champions are league champions, but winning the All-Filipino conference is the most prestigious conference of the season. From 1975-2003, a season was usually composed of three conferences. From the 1993 season, the conferences were named All-Filipino, Commissioner's and Governors Cups, usually ending in a best-of-7 Finals series match wherein the winner takes the Conference Cup. If the same team wins all of the conferences, the team is said to be the "Grand Slam" champion. A draft was held on January, with the season-ending Governors Cup ending in December. In 2004, then-commissioner Noli Eala introduced drastic changes to the season calendar. He reduced the number of conferences from three to two and changed the start of the season from February to October so that the league can accommodate international tournaments that were frequently held from June to September. Another reason for the change in schedule was the popularity of college hoops, the NCAA and the UAAP, whose basketball season runs from June to October each year. The first tournament is the Philippine Cup, which is held from October to February the following year, where only locals are allowed to play. The second tournament is the Fiesta Conference, held from March to July, teams are allowed to field one foreign player called an "import". The Philippine Cup is identical to the All-Filipino Conference of the previous seasons. The rookie draft is now usually held every August. By the 2010-2011 season, it was reverted back to the old three conference format, although the October to August season was retained. Teams All franchises are owned by corporations, and are not based on a geographic locale, therefore they do not play in a "home stadium" and the league per se rents the different stadiums in which the teams play. A team's name is often divided into three parts; the first is the company name, then the product (can be omitted or merged with the next part), and a nickname - usually connected to the business of the company. For example, the San Miguel Beermen is a team owned by San Miguel Corporation, with the "beermen" nickname denoting the San Miguel Beer product. The company name rarely changes - it can only change if the franchise is sold or if the mother company transfers the operations of the franchise into another subsidiary. The product name and the nickname often changes, as companies would maximize the publicity the league gives to its products. 'Current teams' ;Notes * (♯) - Denotes a San Miguel Corporation subsidiary. '' * (°) - ''Denotes an MVP group subsidiary. '' 'Team popularity' Barangay Ginebra owns the distinction of being the most popular team in the league. Its popularity can be traced to the recruitment of the backcourt tandem of Robert Jaworski and Francis Arnaiz, both former Toyota players. Fans of Toyota followed the two stalwarts to Ginebra after the Toyota team disbanded in 1983. In 2008, however, a survey showed that Purefoods shares the honor of the league's most popular ballclub with Ginebra. It appeared that Ginebra was the most popular team among men, while Purefoods was the most popular among women. Also, Ginebra was more popular in Metro Manila and Luzon and in classes ABC, while Purefoods was more popular in Visayas and Mindanao and in class D. The two teams were tied for most supporters in class E.19 In terms of percentage of supporters, the survey showed that, after Ginebra and Purefoods (which both got 31%), are Magnolia (21%), Alaska (13%), Sta. Lucia (5%), Red Bull (4%), Talk N' Text (3%), Coca-Cola (1%), and Air 21 (1%). Notably, the top three teams that have the most supporters have also been considered as the most talent-laden teams. They also fall under the San Miguel Corporation umbrella. With these three teams acquiring players through allegedly lopsided trades and performing strong in the past several seasons, the PBA has been considered by some as an "SMC league". 'Defunct and guest teams' The most prominent defunct teams are the Crispa Redmanizers and the Toyota Super Corollas. Among guest teams, most notable was the American Nicholas Stoodley team that won the 1980 Invitational Conference. Rules The PBA has a hybrid of FIBA and NBA rules: #A game consists of four 12-minute quarters, the NBA standard. #The three-point line's distance is set back to 6.75 m (22.1 feet), which is the FIBA's three-point distance for international competitions. #Zone defenses are allowed. #A team enters the penalty situation after the fifth foul in a quarter, with each successive foul entitling the fouled player to two free-throw attempts. In the last two minutes of regulation, teams are only allowed one foul to give, as in NBA rules. Overtime periods allow each team two fouls in the first three minutes and one foul in the last two minutes, as in NBA rules. #Newcomers enter the league via a draft and required to play in the D-League for a certain number of tournaments before being eligible to be drafted. #Non-Filipinos can play as "imports" and only in certain conferences, the Commissioner's Cup and the Governors' Cup. The Commissioner's Cup allows teams to hire imports no taller than 6'10". In the Governors' Cup, imports within the height limit of 6'5" are allowed to play. #The league implements the Trent Tucker Rule. #An advantage foul, similar to the "unsportsmanlike foul" of FIBA rules, is called when the offensive player is fouled by an opposing player while in a fastbreak situation without going for the ball. The offense is given two free throws and regains the ball. Key figures 'Commissioners' * Leopoldo Prieto (1975-1983) * Col. Mariano Yenko (1983-1987) * Atty. Rodrigo Salud (1988-1992) * Reynaldo Marquez (1992-1993) * Emilio Bernardino, Jr. (1993-2002) * Jose Emmanuel Eala (2003-2007) * Renauld Barrios (2008-2010), (officer-in-charge from 2007–08) * Atty. Angelico Salud (2010-2015) * Chito Narvasa (2015-2017) * Willie Marcial (2018-present) 'Board of Governors Presidents/Chairmen' The league is currently headed by a Commissioner, and the Chairman of the PBA Board of Governors. The Commissioner handles the marketing and administration aspects as well as the technical, game related concerns of the PBA and its developmental league. The Chairman of the PBA Board of Governors is elected, together with the Vice Chairman and Board Treasurer before the start of the season among each of the league's representatives to the board. By tradition, the incumbent Vice Chairman and Treasurer will assume the Chairmanship and the Vice-Chairmanship respectively the following season. 'Presidents' *1975 - Emerson Coseteng (Mariwasa-Norikate Porcelainmakers) *1976–1982 - Domingo Itchon (Tanduay Rhum Esquires) *1983–1986 - Carlos "Honeyboy" Palanca III (Ginebra San Miguel) 'Chairmen' *1987–1990 - Rey Marquez (Formula Shell Spark Aiders) *1991–1993 - Luis "Moro" Lorenzo, Sr. (Pepsi Hotshots) *1994 - Wilfred Steven Uytengsu (Alaska Milkmen) *1995 - Jose Concepcion III (Sunkist Orange Juicers) *1996 - Teodoro Dimayuga (Purefoods TJ Hotdogs) *1997 - *1998 - Bernabe Navarro (Ginebra San Miguel) *1999 - Reynaldo Gamboa (Formula Shell Zoom Masters) *2000 - Wilfred Steven Uytengsu (Alaska Milkmen) *2001 - Ignatius Yengco (Talk 'N Text Phone Pals) *2002 - Francisco Alejo III (Purefoods TJ Hotdogs) *2003 - Casiano Cabalan, Jr.(Barangay Ginebra Kings) *2004–05 - Manuel Encarnado (Sta. Lucia Realtors) *2005–06 - Eliezer Capacio (San Miguel Beermen) *2006–07 - Victorino Vargas (Talk 'N Text Phone Pals) *2007–08 - Tony Chua (Red Bull Barako) *2008–09 - Joaqui Trillo (Alaska Aces) *2009–10 - Alberto Alvarez (Air21 Express) *2010–11 - Rene Pardo (B-Meg Llamados) *2011–12 - Mamerto Mondragon (Rain or Shine Elasto Painters) *2012–13 - Robert Non (Barangay Ginebra San Miguel) *2013–14 - Ramon Segismundo (Meralco Bolts) *2014–15 - Patrick Gregorio (Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters) *2015–16 - Robert Non (San Miguel Beermen) *2016–17 - Mikee Romero (GlobalPort Batang Pier) *2017–18 - Ricky Vargas (TNT KaTropa) 'Players' In a 43-year historical period, Filipino basketball fans have seen the likes of Samboy Lim, Allan Caidic, Hector Calma, Ramon Fernandez, Robert Jaworski, Benjie Paras, Ronnie Magsanoc, Alvin Patrimonio, Vergel Meneses, Johnny Abarrientos, Danny Seigle and Danny Ildefonso take center stage. Ramon Fernandez and Alvin Patrimonio are the only players to win four Most Valuable Player (MVP) awards. Benjie Paras was the first and only player to win the league Rookie of the Year and MVP awards in the same year (1989). Vergel Meneses is the only player to win four All-Star MVP awards, while Danny Ildefonso and June Mar Fajardo are the only players to have won five Philippine Basketball Association Best Player of the Conference Awards. The league awards the MVP award since 1975 and the Rookie of the Year award since 1976. Other lesser awards are handed out at the end of the season; the Best Player and Best Import of the Conference awards are handed out at the end of the conferences. 'PBA champions' The San Miguel Beermen currently is the winningest team, with 24 championships followed by Alaska Aces with 14 crowns and the Purefoods franchise with 13. Among disbanded teams, the Crispa Redmanizers have the most championships, with 13, while rival Toyota Super Corollas ended with nine. The Jun Bernardino Trophy is awarded to the winner of the Philippine Cup while the Commissioner's and Governors' cups were awarded to their respective tournament winners. 'PBA records and clubs' There are all time records written in Philippine Basketball Association records and there are clubs a player can accomplished such as PBA 2,000 Assists Club, PBA 15,000 Point Club, PBA 10,000 Point Club, PBA 5,000 Point Club, PBA 500 Three-Point Club. Rivalries Team encounters are a natural phenomenon in the PBA, and this sometimes results in soaring ticket sales. The most famous matchup was the Crispa-Toyota rivalry of the 1970s. Fans faithfully supported their favorite squads, and had appeared in the multitudes at the Araneta Coliseum, or wherever the archrivals had met. In those days, the players were very passionate. On one occasion, they had engaged in a major brawl. Players from both clubs were arrested and detained for one night in Fort Bonifacio. The most heated rivalry in the PBA today is that of two teams representing the Ginebra franchise and the Purefoods franchise. The rivalry is now commonly known as the Manila Clasico. It traces its roots on the original Añejo–Purefoods rivalry of the late 1980s to early 1990s. Other famous contests include: *Tanduay vs Ginebra (1986–1987 rivalry) *Ginebra–Shell rivalry (1990s rivalry) *San Miguel–Purefoods rivalry (late 1980s to present rivalry) *Purefoods–Swift rivalry (1990s corporate rivalry) *Purefoods–Alaska rivalry (1990s–present rivalry) *Añejo/Ginebra vs San Miguel (late-1980s to present rivalry) *Ginebra/Gordon's Gin vs Alaska (late-1980s to present rivalry) *Alaska–San Miguel rivalry (late 1990s to 2000s, 2015–present) *Red Bull vs. the San Miguel franchises (Barangay Ginebra, San Miguel and Purefoods, 2000–2007) *Talk 'N Text vs. San Miguel/Petron (2010–2011) *Purefoods/San Mig Coffee/B-Meg vs. Rain or Shine (2009–present, "New Age Rivalry or Kontrapelo") *Ginebra vs. Meralco (2016-present) Media coverage The PBA has been covered by television and other media since its opening day. Their current TV and radio partner is Sports5. Games are being aired on television via TV5 and PBA Rush with the latter aired in high definition. Radio broadcast is being aired on Radyo5 92.3 News FM. The PBA can also be watched worldwide on AksyonTV International *''PBA on KBS (1975, 1977) *''PBA on BBC'' (1976) *''PBA on GTV'' (1978–1981) * GTV was renamed into MBS in 1980, henceafter the broadcast became known as the PBA on MBS *''PBA on Vintage Sports'' (1982–1999) *Aired on BBC from 1982 to 1983 *Aired on MBS/PTV from 1984 to 1995 *Aired on IBC from 1996 to 1999 *''PBA on Viva TV'' (2000–2002) *Aired on IBC from 2000 to 2002 *''PBA on NBN and IBC'' (2003) *Parallel broadcasts on NBN and IBC; later IBC simulcasts of the NBN broadcasts. IBC stopped airing the games on October 2003. *''PBA on ABC'' (2004–2008) *Became known as the PBA on TV5 after ABC re-formatted on August 2008. *''PBA on Solar Sports'' (2008–2011) *Aired on Solar TV from October 2008 to February 2011. Also became known as the "PBA on C/S9" before CS/9 re-formatted on November 29, 2009 to Solar TV. *Aired on Studio 23 from February 2011 to August 2011. *Replays also air on Basketball TV. *''PBA on ESPN 5'' (2011–present) *Aired on IBC from October 2011 to May 2013 under the AKTV on IBC block. The last AKTV programming block aired until May 31, 2013 due to expiration of the blocktime agreement contract between MediaQuest Holdings and IBC. *Aired on TV5 starting with the 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals. It was moved to IBC under the Sports5 production on August 14, 2013 to September 2013. Airs on primetime (Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays) and late afternoon (Saturdays) starting from the 2016 Governors' Cup. previously aired on late afternoon (weekends) from 2013–14 season to 2016 Commissioner's Cup. *Aired on TV5 since November 17, 2013. Simulcast with AksyonTV from November 2013 to July 2015. *Simulcast in high definition on Cignal HD Channel 198 with no commercial breaks from May 2014 to present. Broadcast with English commentary since January 2016. *Simulcast in high definition on Hyper with no commercial breaks from January 2016 to May 2016 in English commentary. *Simulcast in high definition on PBA Rush from July 2016 to present in English commentary. *Aired via live streaming on www.sports5.ph from October 2014 to present *''PBA on Fox Sports'' (2013–2016) *Live simulcast of Sunday doubleheaders in English commentary. Playing venues A majority of elimination round games are held in the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Quezon City and the Mall of Asia Arena in Pasay City. When both arenas are unavailable, the alternate venues are the Cuneta Astrodome in Pasay and the PhilSports Arena in Pasig City. Occasionally, provincial games are hosted in selected venues throughout the country. Playoff games are usually held at venues in Metro Manila, most often at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. However, recent incentives to promote the league throughout the country have resulted in out-of-town games. > Current season See also * The Leo * List of sports attendance figures - the PBA in a global context * PBA Developmental League External links * PBA official website Category:Philippine Basketball Association Category:Basketball leagues Category:Basketball leagues in Asia Category:Basketball leagues in the Philippines Category:1975 in basketball